bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Thok
Thok (a.k.a "the Drifter") was a former Dark Hunter and member of the Piraka, and a member of the Skakdi species. He was in the custody of the Order of Mata Nui, imprisoned on Daxia. History Dark Hunters He was recruited into the Dark Hunters when he tried to steal the weapons of three of them that were on a mission. He was described as a loner and very antisocial. He was manipulative, and excellent at turning teammates against each other, and tends to abandon them when things go wrong. *5,000 Years Ago: Zaktan leads Thok and the others (except for Avak) in an unsuccessful revolt against the Shadowed One. The Shadowed One tries to execute Zaktan by disintegration, but everyone is surprised to see Zaktan survive as a mass of protodites. *3,000 Years Ago When Thok fails to kidnap Turaga Dume in the latest of a series of failures concerning Metru Nui, the Shadowed One loses patience and has the Dark Hunters invade the city. Though initially successful, hundreds of Toa rally to Metru Nui's defense. After months of fighting, Hakann watches Toa Nidhiki betray his brothers, and catches Toa Lhikan also watching. Hakann opts not to warn the other Hunters about Lhikan, as doing so would mean he would be caught and jailed, but instead offers Lhikan a deal: if Lhikan lets the Hunters leave Metru Nui freely after his trap is sprung, he can have the Makoki stone back. Lhikan remembers what other Toa sacrificed for the stone, he agrees; adding the condition that the Hunters must take Nidhiki with them. *250 Years Ago In the war with the Brotherhood of Makuta; Zaktan, Reidak, and Thok are a few of the Hunters dispatched to guard a base. Thok loots the base, and Zaktan explores it as well, but a tip-off from Roodaka that the base was once the Brotherhood's encourages Zaktan to take a closer look. What he finds is the Brotherhood's master plan: schemes, calculations, backup plans, prophesies... Stunned at first, Zaktan vows to use this knowledge to his advantage, and destroys the records before he leaves. ]] Piraka Thok and other five other Skakdi left the Hunters and formed the group called the Piraka, and went to investigate Makuta's "death". When they arrived in Mangaia, Hakann found the Spear of Fusion, but accidentaly shot at Vezok while set in reverse, causing him to spilt in two. The second being took the name "Vezon" and claimed the spear. Makuta, now just his floating energy, telephathicly influenced the Piraka to search for the Ignika, Mask of Life, but a pair of Mana-Ko attacked them, among which Vezon abandoned the Piraka. He took a Toa Canister and left Mangaia to Voya Nui. The Piraka arrived on Mata Nui and found the Toa Mata's canisters and used them to get to Voya Nui (Hakann tried to weld Vezok's canister shut, but Vezok escaped). The Piraka arrived on Voya Nui and claimed to be Toa to the Matoran. But after The Voya Nui Resistance Team discovered truth. The Piraka shot all of the Matoran with Antidermis (expect six), and enslaved them. When the Toa Nuva arrived, they engaged in a fierce battle with the Piraka. When all Toa Nuva were defeated, Zaktan ordered to throw them into Mt.Valmai, but it enters an eruption, and the Toa escape. Later, the Toa return with the Matoran resistence, but Brutaka defeat them all, and the Matoran are captured by the Piraka. A few days after, the Toa Inika arrived, the Matoran were freed, and they invaded the Piraka Strongold, and began to battle. In the midst of the battle, Hakann shot a Zamor at Brutaka and stole his power (with Thok, while he was touching him), and the Toa Inika and remaining Piraka are forced to strike an uneasy alliance to try and depower them. Meanwhile, the two beings fight each other until the Toa and Piraka caught up with them, and Hewkii was able to fire the Zamor that returns Brutaka's power to him just as Hakann and Thok lauch a combined attack that knocks everyone out, exept Zaktan (and opened a entrance to the Ignika). They began walk down the staircase to the Chamber of Life. Hakann stopped to relax, but, when the other Piraka encounter him, his heat power has overloaded, causing his armor to melt. Irnakk had encountered them. Zaktan helped the others free from him and they arrived in the Chamber of Life. They encountured Vezon, who used his Spear to combine Reidak and Vezok into a mostrous being to knock out Thok and the other three remaining Piraka. After the Inika defeted Kardas and the Ignika vanished under the sea, the Piraka decided to lay low and strike at just the right moment... Due to the exposure to the Pit Mutagen, Thok and the other Piraka became water-breathers and lost their bodies, retaining only their spines and heads. During the Toa Mahri's journey up The Cord with the Matoran of Mahri Nui, the mutated Piraka ambushed the Toa, where they and the Toa, Matoran, and Piraka were later knocked unconsicious by a blast of Axonn's. The Piraka were later taken away by the Order of Mata Nui for interrogation. Thok status is unknown when Teridax destroyed Daxia. Characteristics Personality Brilliant and arrogant, he is not blind to what is going on around him. A bit of a lone wolf. Knows and counts on the fact the other Piraka don't trust each other and uses that to further his own ends. Powers & Tools Thok could focus his elemental Ice power through his weapon, a freezing Ice Gun with an ice pick on its other end. He could withstand intense cold (though intense heat weakend him). He also had spellbinder vision that disoriented enemies and could make any matter come to life to serve him, though that could weaken him substantially, depending on the size of the target. Set Information *Thok was released in 2006. *Thok's set number was 8905. *Thok had 42 pieces. *Thok's fate will be revaled in 2009 Category:Dark Hunters Category:Piraka Category:Zamor Users Category:2006 Category:Matoran Universe